It's A Boy!
by joydragon
Summary: Join Natsu and Lucy on the adventure of parenthood!
1. Chapter 1

**It's A Boy!**

Giving birth and raising a child is a new adventure that Natsu and Lucy must overcome.

* * *

Lucy gasped at the little plus sign. Positive. Life was about to change huh?

A knock was on the door. Mirajane's voice floated through. "Lucy? So what was it? Tell us!"

Lucy sighed. Natsu was out on a three-week mission with Gajeel probably arriving back at any moment, she wanted to tell him first but these girls were too persistent. After throwing up randomly, having dizzy spells, and being overall fatigued, the girls at the guild had noticed and had forced her to take a pregnancy test. Funnily enough, Mira had a whole stash of them under the bar for emergencies like this. Lucy had a feeling she already knew the results based on her symptoms, but it didn't hurt to double check.

And of course it was positive. She was pregnant with Natsu's child.

She tried not to freak out. She took a deep breath, _I mean honestly, Lucy, you've been married for two years and stopped using protection, this was bound to happen sometime- you're lucky it didn't happen sooner._ She was pregnant. It wasn't that strange just, new is all. A new challenge, a new adventure.

Erza's voice echoed through the wooden door of the bathroom. "Lucy I insist that you tell us the results immediately."

The underlying threat in her voice made Lucy dash to the locked door and open it wide. She smiled sheepishly and held up the little stick, showing the outcome. She refrained from covering her ears at the high pitched squeals that came from all the girls.

She pleaded, "Guys please keep it down! Don't let everyone know just yet. I want to tell Natsu first. He should be back soon, probably today." Despite her plead, they all went on shouting anyways.

Levy bounced up and down. "I'm going to be an aunty! I can't wait!"

Mira had a glint in her eyes. "Finally a baby! I assume I will be godmother of course?"

Erza rounded on her, immediately holding a sword to her throat. "And why would _you_ be godmother? You have a child of your own to pamper. And I'm on their team. It will obviously be me."

Levy stomped her foot, "I'm Lu-chan's best friend! I should be godmother!"

Lisanna chuckled sweetly, "I think I'm in the running too. I was Natsu's best childhood friend after all."

Wendy shyly spoke up, "I wouldn't mind being a godmother..."

Juvia was also in the fight, not wanting to be outdone. "Juvia and Gray-sama should be the godparents!"

Erza scoffed, "You caught the bouquet _and_ you call godparents? Absolutely not! Perhaps Gray will be godfather, but I will be the godmother!"

Juvia gasped, "Are you trying to steal Gray-sama from Juvia?! And Erza was maid of honor, that should be enough!"

Erza rolled her eyes. "Why would I steal your idiot husband? I have my own fiancée. And if you are maid of honor it is only expected to be godmother as well!"

Lucy awkwardly spoke up, "Um... guys... Please keep it down..." The shouting was starting to make her head pound.

Cana got into the argument too. "Oi I'd be a pretty rad godmother!"

Levy narrowed her eyes. "I refuse to let my godchild be taken care of by a drunk like you! Gajeel and I will be godparents!"

Mirajane placed her hands on her hips. "I doubt Gajeel would even want to be godfather. Laxus and I would be better. We already have a child so we know how to take care of kids!"

Levy wrinkled her nose. "As if Laxus would want to be godfather! Natsu and Gajeel are like dragon brothers!"

Juvia shouted, "Gray-sama and Natsu are best friends since childhood! Gray-sama is better than Gajeel-kun!"

The vaguely heard and ignored a shout of indignation from some corner of the guild: "Oi what'd you say Rain Woman?!"

Lucy again tried to intervene, still feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the shouting. Was it hot in here? "Ah we're all family here you know? I love you all dearly, I'm sure we can figure this out..."

The girls continued to argue, not paying Lucy any mind. Wendy tugged on her sleeve. "Lucy-san? You look a little pale. Do you need to sit down?"

Lucy smiled warmly at the petite teen, waving her off nonchalantly. "Oh no I'm fine Wendy-chan!"

Levy ran up to Lucy, grabbing her hand. "Lu-chan! Tell everyone that you'll make me godmother!"

Lisanna grumbled and crossed her arms, feeling defeated. "If this were Edolas, Levy wouldn't have a chance. I'd definitely be godmother over there."

Cana cackled, swigging down some whiskey. "This ain't Edolas! Although I think I'll step down from the running. If I'm honest, I'd probably be awful with kids."

Mirajane, ever the matchmaker, smiled coyly at Cana before going to refill Wakaba's empty mug. "Still having a hard time convincing Bacchus that? How many times have you turned down his proposals hmm?"

Cana's already red cheeks blushed deeper as she shouted after the retreating Mira. "He should figure out the definition of casual sex! I ain't gettin married and he should get over it and move on!"

All the girls rolled their eyes, as if saying 'Keep telling yourself that sweetie'. They knew the two drunkards were heads over heels for each other. It was only a matter of time before Cana caved.

Juvia crossed her arms. "If Cana steps down then Juvia is closer to being godmother!"

Levy smirked. "Juvia, if you want to take care of a baby so badly, why don't you just ask Gray to give you one?"

Juvia clasped her hands on her face, gasping and smiling happily, running off to find Gray somewhere in the guild.

Lucy felt like she had a thin layer of sweat on her body now, perhaps she _should_ sit down. She was starting to feel light-headed too. That couldn't be good...

Erza addressed Levy, "That was a good tactic to get rid of her. Too bad it won't work on me. Jellal and I are not yet married since he just won his trial against the Council recently. It was only after he was freed that he proposed to me."

Levy stuck her tongue out. "Gajeel and I aren't married yet either!"

Erza smiled widely. "Yes but it's less than a month until the wedding ceremony, which _should_ have happened years ago if it weren't postponed so many times. Just a short few weeks. You could get your own child very soon. Jellal and I are waiting until next summer to wed."

Levy panicked at Erza's logic. "I-! I don't want a kid right away!"

Spots danced across Lucy's vision. Where was that chair again?

Erza scowled. "I'm their teammate! I will be godmother!"

"No! I'm Lu-chan's best friend! It'll be me!"

Lucy suddenly gasped and collapsed to the floor. She was out cold. Many guild mates shouted out her name, rushing to help her. There was one particularly loud yell from the front door.

"LUCE!" Natsu sprinted to his fallen wife, dropping his bags by the door. As he neared, everyone backed away. They knew better than to get in the way. Dragon slayers were fiercely protective and possessive of their mates, some had learned that the hard way.

Natsu cradled Lucy to his chest, lifting her easily from the hard ground. He glared at the girls around him.

"What happened to her?" He growled.

Erza spoke first, placing a reassuring hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Relax, Natsu. She just fainted. She'll be fine."

Mirajane smiled sweetly. "Yes there's nothing... _wrong_ with her per se."

All the girls shot her a look, telling her to stay quiet. They knew Lucy wanted to tell Natsu the good news herself.

Natsu glanced at Mira. "What do you-" He cut off as his nostrils wiggled. He looked down at Lucy. He leaned in and inhaled her scent deeply. "What the?"

He continued to sniff Lucy. "Oi Wendy come here. Does Lucy smell weird to you?"

Wendy hesitantly moved forward, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She had noticed over the past few weeks while Natsu was gone that Lucy's scent had changed suddenly. She was concerned, and secretly scanned her body for any kind of sickness or harmful potion but instead had found that she was pregnant. Now Lucy's scent was a mix of her own and her child's. She decided to keep quiet about her discovery and let Lucy find out herself.

So how would she hide it from Natsu so that Lucy could tell him?

Wendy sniffed Lucy, recognizing the same mixture of scents. "Oh hmm. She does smell different. Let me see what I can do." She lifted her hands up and began healing Lucy. Really all she was doing was replenishing her energy and hydrating her- there was nothing wrong with her after all.

Wendy smiled at Natsu. "She's fine! Just fatigued! Perhaps she hasn't been sleeping well without you here? You know how worried Lucy-san can get. As for her scent, maybe she tried a new bath wash?"

Natsu nodded absentmindedly. He knew that wasn't it. It was odd. It wasn't like a scent overlaying hers, such as the scent of another person or soap. It was like her scent changed, mixed with something else. The only other time he could remember someone's scent changing so randomly and drastically like that was...

When Mirajane was pregnant.

Natsu looked down to Lucy again. Could she be pregnant? It would explain the scent. And why she would be fatigued. And it's not like it was impossible. Right before he left they had... Oh. Well that made sense.

A wide smile spread across his face. "I see..."

No, there was nothing wrong with her per se.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu looked up when he felt his wife shuffle. Lucy blinked open her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was at home. Natsu stood slightly and caressed her face.

"How ya feelin?"

"N-Natsu?! When did you get here?!"

"Well I walked into the guild right when you fainted."

"I fainted?!"

"I just said that Luce."

Lucy huffed and lightly smacked her husband's shoulder.

"So... Why did you faint?" Natsu questioned.

"Uh..." Lucy sweated. She wanted to do something cute to tell him! She hadn't gotten the chance to think of some clever way to break it to him. A card or a game or something! In the very least make him breakfast and surprise him...

Natsu was staring at her intensely, as if waiting for her answer.

"Er... Natsu... I-" Lucy took a deep breath. It really shouldn't be this hard to tell him. "I wanted to tell you a different way but..."

Natsu placed his hands on either side of her face, tugging it up to make her look at him. He smiled softly. "Luce... Just tell me."

"I- I'm... pregnant."

He beamed. "I know."

She gawked at him. "Y-you _know?!"_

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"How? Did they tell you?" She narrowed her eyes. Natsu sweated, Lucy could go from zero to one hundred in a split second. You could see the murder in her eyes.

"No! Nobody told me! I could tell by your smell."

She stared at him, bewildered.

He elaborated, "Your smell has changed. A new scent has mixed with yours- the smell of our baby."

Natsu beamed widely as he said that phrase. _Our baby._

Lucy choked out a bubble of laughter. "Yeah... our baby. We're going to have a baby."

Natsu laughed as well, pulling her in for a huge hug. "We're going to have a baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Lots were asking if I was going to continue this story, obviously I am. I don't abandon stories! Each chapter will focus on one month and its symptoms. But don't expect a chapter every month, I'm a slow writer and a busy person. Not sure when I can write this summer because I will have a counseling job that keeps me pretty busy. Guess we will see! As for my other stories, as I said I won't abandon them, but they will have to wait a while for updates. Thanks for sticking with me guys!

-Joy

Note: each ... indicates a new scene.

* * *

 **Month 1**

 _Symptoms: Month 1: Fatigue, morning sickness, cravings/food turnoffs, frequent urination._

Lucy hopped up out of bed, startling Natsu awake. She ran to the bathroom, chanting, "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!"

Natsu chuckled, relaxing back on his pillow. He thought it would be another sick spell, Lucy had already thrown up every morning this week.

She finished her business and walked slowly back to bed. She collapsed on top of the sheets, landing on Natsu as well.

"Oi." He complained, removing her elbow from his spleen.

"Natssssuuuu." She whined. "I'm so tired. We should lay in bed all day. Today is a napping day."

Natsu scoffed. "Luce, we just woke up! Whaddya talkin' about?"

Lucy turned her face and frowned at him. "But I'm tired."

He sighed. Well, one of those books did mention fatigue. But even right when she woke up? Honestly.

"Okay, okay. You can stay in bed all day." He fell victim to her puppy dog eyes. Why in the world would he say no to his pregnant wife anyways? Weirdo. Natsu sat up and rearranged Lucy so she was comfortable on the bed. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Can you make me some toast?" Lucy asked pitifully, pouting out her lower lip.

Welp. It looks like he was going to be her personal butler today. Still, the woman he loved was carrying his child. He would do anything for her.

"Of course I can babe!" Natsu beamed, moving to go towards the kitchen. Lucy grabbed onto his shirt. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"But... can you burn it please? And instead of butter and jam... I want onion cream cheese. Mmm and pickles on top! But not the dill kind, the sweet kind." Lucy nodded decidedly. "Oh! Put pepperoni on top too! And maybe some honey..."

Natsu eyed his wife cautiously. He tried not to act disgusted, he knew weird cravings would happen to pregnant women. Something about nutrients the child needed. He shrugged. "Sure thing Luce. White or wheat?"

Lucy smiled. "Whole grain!"

"Coming right up!" He promised.

...

Lucy yawned widely, barely covering her mouth as the jaw-cracking yawn persisted.

Mirajane giggled as she set down a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. "Eat up Lucy! Now you're feeding for two!"

Lucy stared at the food in front of her. It looked delicious, as Mira's cooking often was. She leaned forward in excitement and took a big whiff.

She then proceeded to start violently gagging. She pushed the plate away from her, plugging her nose. Even though Mira had pulled the plate away in confusion, Lucy still stumbled out of her chair, trying to get far away from the smell.

It was... just repulsive.

Mira frowned at her. "What is it Lucy? Is there something wrong with my cooking...?"

Lucy held up her hands and shook her head, still unable to open her mouth in fear of puking her guts out in the middle of the main hall.

Levy stepped up from her table. "I doubt that's the problem Mira-chan. In the first trimester, women often have food aversions. This will mainly be to protein. Anything like eggs, meat, or even seafood could be a possible food aversion."

Gajeel eyed his fiancée. "You are literally a walking encyclopedia. How do you know so much about pregnancies?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "You've never been pregnant have you?"

Levy rolled her eyes. "Gajeel I've been reading about fetal development since I was 12. It's interesting. And I would like to be prepared for when I actually do start having children."

Gajeel just hummed, seemingly pleased with this answer. Levy guided Lucy away from the newly repulsive food, offering her something else to eat.

...

Lucy sneezed violently. "Ow..."

Then she screamed, dropping the shirt she had been folding. It was on fire.

"Ohmigod NATSU!"

Natsu ran into the room, "What?! What's wrong?!"

"Natsu, the fire! Fire!"

His eyes widened for a moment before he sucked up the flames. He pondered over their taste for a moment. "Those taste funny. What made that fire?"

Lucy stared at her hands. "I think _I_ did."

Natsu stared at her. "What?"

"I sneezed... and then the shirt was on fire..."

Natsu stared at her. "Luce... that's not really possible..."

Lucy pondered over it. "Wait... do you think it's because... of the pregnancy?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked down to her stomach. "You mean..."

Lucy groaned. " _Oh no."_

She was going to have a fire-breathing baby. This baby was going to scream and cry and light everything on fire. _Just like their father._

Two Natsus. She was not ready for this.

Natsu on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"WHOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed loudly, pumping his fist in the air before running his hands along Lucy's still flat stomach. "My baby is a dragon! I get to teach him everything I know! I can't wait! Oh what should I teach him first? Probably Fire Dragon's Iron Fist... that's pretty easy..."

Lucy ran a hand down her face. "First of all, it could be a _girl_ you know. Second of all, don't teach my baby fire magic! I already have one fire-breathing hooligan almost burning down my house everyday! I don't need another!"

Natsu pouted. "But Luuuuuce. Clearly the baby already has fire magic! So I gotta teach him. Or her." He tacked on as an afterthought.

"Noooooooo." She whined.

"Awe don't be like that Luce! It'll be great!"

Lucy started grumbling under her breath, accepting her fate.

This wasn't gonna be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Month Two**

 _Symptoms: weight gain, feeling gross/sick, heavy breasts._

* * *

"Ugh." Lucy groaned, turning her head away from that annoying sunlight. She had no intentions of getting out of bed today, but her bladder had a different plan.

She slowly dragged herself out of the happy and warm cover of her blankets into the cruel, cruel world. She only vaguely noticed that she was alone this morning.

After finishing her business and starting her usual morning routine, Lucy hopped on the weight scale, not really thinking anything of it. She looked at the number, pursing her lips. Five pounds in the last two weeks.

Lucy sighed heavily.

She patted her stomach, there really wasn't much of a change yet to the feel of her abdomen, but she still felt something. A life-force, a tiny bead of energy, a small burst of magic. There was something. She knew it.

She might as well get used to the fact that she would be gaining a lot of weight soon.

Lucy drudged over to her little quant kitchen and set to work on making herself some breakfast, hoping it wouldn't make her puke her guts out, as she had been doing quite frequently. While she spread butter on her toast, she wondered where her husband was and what in the world he was up to. Making a mess, no doubt. She giggled, thinking of the shenanigans he was most likely up to. She really did love that man.

She ate her toast in content at the kitchen table, finishing it off with a big juicy dill pickle and a couple of grapes. She made sure to drink a glass of water along with her glass of orange juice. All the vitamins she had to take didn't go down easy without lots of fluids.

Normally, she'd make herself presentable and head to the guild hall, but to be truthful, her body felt like absolute shit and she didn't want to go anywhere.

"Welp! Nothing wrong with a day in... everyone needs a date with Netflix once in a while..." Lucy reassured herself, patting her flat stomach. "How about I show you one of my favorite shows, kid? It's a medical show called House..."

And that's how the rest of her afternoon went. Munching on whatever she felt the need to, binge watching Netflix, and occasionally chatting with her unborn child.

She smiled softly as she rubbed circles over her abdomen. The baby probably couldn't hear her just yet, but she liked to think that he or she could.

Lucy's stomach rolled unpleasantly and she squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe eating half of that microwave-heated barbecue chicken pizza wasn't such a good idea. She bolted from the couch, knowing she wouldn't reach the toilet, she headed to the kitchen sink instead. And there the sink got very acquainted with her lunch.

Groaning, she turned on the faucet to rinse out her mouth. She jumped slightly when she felt pressure on her back, and something pulling her hair out of her face.

She relaxed upon feeling warmth and seeing pink out of the corner of her eye.

Natsu rubbed calming strokes on her back as she finished gurgling water to get the sour taste out of her mouth. Standing straight, she turned off the faucet and wiped her mouth with a dish towel.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her until his hands settled on her stomach. "The little rascal making you sick again?"

Lucy snorted. "I don't think it's really his fault. Intentionally anyways."

"Or hers." Natsu suggested with a smirk.

She smiled, tilting her head back to look at him. "Where've you been?"

He hummed, placing kisses on her exposed neck. "Went on a quick job in town. We need to make sure we have enough money..."

Lucy sighed. "I haven't really thought much about that."

She frowned, another thought popping into her head. "Where are we going to put the baby's things? I don't want to get rid of my study, but I don't want to take over Happy's room either..."

Natsu shrugged, continuing to trace patterns on her skin. "I can always add more rooms too. Guess I shoulda added more the first time I remodeled."

Her train of thought was getting harder to follow as his fingers dragged up her shirt. The pleasurable nibbling on her earlobe wasn't helping either.

"We should probably start buying things in advance, I've heard that's the best thing to do..." She bit her lip as his tongue slithered up her neck.

"Stop thinking for a bit would you?" He growled huskily, his hands finally grasping her breasts.

Lucy yelped in pain, flinching away from his hands. He immediately backed away, concern etched on his face.

"Luce? Did I hurt you?"

She cradled her mounds of flesh. "Ah... that just kinda hurt, I guess my breasts are really tender today."

He frowned apologetically. "I... sorry I didn't know..."

Lucy shook her head, reaching her hands out to grab his arms in reassurance, she didn't like him to not be sure of himself. "It's okay babe I didn't realize until you did that anyways."

Natsu pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head before pulling away with a cheesy grin. "Well! We can watch a movie or something then!"

She pouted, pulling on the hem of his pants. "Tch. Just because my boobs hurt doesn't mean you can't touch the rest of me..."

And just like that, his eyes turned dark and his salacious grin promised delicious pleasure. He quickly threw her over his shoulder and headed to the bedroom.

"As you wish..."

* * *

 **Hey there pals! Don't worry I have not abandoned this story. I'm just hella busy and usually don't have the patience for writing anymore. I've been taking a bit of a break, but I don't think I will completely stop writing.**

 **Anywhooo. I'm going to bump up this story's rating to M. Not for this chapter obviously, but the next is a little...**

 **Yeah.**

 **Hope you're liking this story! Thanks for sticking with me and being patient!**

 **-Joy**


	5. Chapter 5

Some people have asked if these are truly symptoms in pregnancy, yes they are. I've done a lot of research! However, every woman is different and some may have some symptoms and not others or have them for shorter time periods or more intensity, etc. To directly answer one question, yes breasts do get tender for most pregnant women in the beginning. As a matter of fact most women's breasts get tender right before their period- and it really hurts! Also to the person questioning the ability of the baby doing magic- it's all completely fictional anyways so I'm not super concerned if it's wrong haha. Since we don't know much about pregnancy in the Fairy Tail universe I guess there's no way of knowing! Anyways, I hope that this story can be a learning experience as well as entertainment for you! Thanks for reading!

 **WARNING: This chapter is rated M. If you are too young or dislike reading smut, skip this chapter!**

 _Month 3 Symptoms: sex drive, more energy, calmness, faintness or dizziness, stretch marks._

 _Moaning, that's the only sound she's heard constantly for hours now. Well, that and the occasional scream, whispers of love and the ever-present sound of skin slapping against skin._

 _"Oh, God Natsu... more..."_

 _And did he ever give her more..._

Lucy lay within the sheets, happiness practically oozing out of her pores. She had never felt so happy and content all her life. The sun streaming in the windows, a perfect summer breeze blowing the curtains, the smell of cooking food on a smoky fire, a broad tan and muscular back to admire...

Being fucked hard all night might also have something to do with the endorphins floating around in her brain.

She smiled all dopey as Natsu stood from the fireplace and crawled back into bed with her. He curled around her so perfectly, made her feel so safe and loved. He kissed her shoulder tenderly, "Breakfast is almost ready, Luce."

Turning slightly to face him, she cradled his cheek. "Everything is so perfect. I love you."

He chuckled, nuzzling her nose softly. "Love you more Luce."

...

 _Her walls clenched around his shaft needfully, begging him for his semen. She stared into his eyes as she dragged her hips up and down against his, using the guild wall behind her as leverage._

 _"Fuck, Luce. My little vixen. Want me to cum in your dirty little pussy?"_

 _Her eyes rolled back- he knew dirty talk was her ultimate weakness. "Ohh yes, baby, fill me up. Cum in your dirty little slut. Fuck me like a whore, baby..."_

 _Natsu grasped her legs tightly, jack hammering between her legs as she clawed at his back. "You're going to cum for me, little vixen. Right...now."_

 _Obediently, Lucy's walls clamped at his command. He covered her mouth to muffle her loud scream, biting into her shoulder to muffle his own shouts of pleasure._

Lucy shifted her skirt a little to the side to make it straight as she slowly walked out into the main hall. She was glad to see that nobody was staring suspiciously at her. She spotted Natsu at their usual table and went to sit by him.

Luckily, they were alone, so Natsu had no problem turning to her and hissing, "What the hell was _that?_ "

She stuck her nose up in the air. "I don't know what you mean."

"Luce, you fucking attacked me and dragged me to a storage closet."

Narrowing her eyes, she rebutted, "I've initiated sex before Natsu so I don't know why you are so surprised."

"Because... that was just... something else. I mean I loved it obviously but it was totally unexpected-"

She silenced him with a kiss. "Just be grateful and stop asking questions."

...

Lucy flitted around the kitchen- nothing escaped her cleaning wrath. She heard the ding of the washer and set down the dish she was washing to go switch the load of laundry into the dryer. She hummed as she worked, enjoying the spurt of energy she had. She always had some odd sense of satisfaction doing these small housewife chores, despite how cliche it was.

With the dishes done, she started on dinner. After chopping vegetables to boil and setting the meat in the oven, she finally sat down on the couch for the first time in hours. She hefted her feet up on the ottoman and massaged her protruding stomach, feeling peaceful.

"What a productive day, huh kiddo?"

Knowing she shouldn't, Lucy snagged a bag of Oreos and snacked on them. She didn't get very far into them before having to get up to check on the food. She continued on, setting the table and folding the now dry laundry. She was just pulling her meatballs out of the oven when the door opened.

Lucy turned, smiling widely as her husband entered in an exhausted slump. He'd been on a long mission for about two weeks with their team. He was working so hard to earn them money. What a good hard-working husband she had.

"Hey babe." Natsu mumbled tiredly, walking over to her and slumping his body over hers. She giggled, turning and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hi honey, how was this mission?"

Natsu hummed. "M'kay. Missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie." She gave him a chaste kiss. "Dinner is about ready, I assume you're hungry?"

He perked up a bit at the mention of food. "I could always use some grub."

He dropped down to nuzzle her stomach. "How's our baby?"

Lucy chuckled, petting his head lovingly. "He or she is doing just fine. Porlyusica says I'm right on track and everything is going great."

"That's always the best news to hear every time I come home." He smiled up at her. She returned the grin.

"Alright now let me go so we can eat!"

Natsu chuckled, lifting himself from the floor. He didn't move away however, instead letting his hands cup her butt. "Is there any dessert on the menu tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're so cheesy."

He waited in anticipation. "Well?"

"Maybe if you're a good boy who eats all his vegetables then I'll reward you." Lucy winked.

Natsu whopped happily, helping her bring all the food to the table. He ate faster than he usually did, claiming he just couldn't wait for his dessert.


End file.
